Simon
by Your Yoda I will be
Summary: Simon's death told in his p.o.v. This is something I wrote for a school project. rated t for violence


Creative

Inspiration:

Him – the power puff girls growling sinister/ high pitched echoes

Song – Young by Hollywood Undead

Main character : Simon

They say that before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes.

"You are a silly little boy," the pigs head told me, "just an ignorant, silly little boy." I opened my mouth to reply but my swollen tongue made it difficult to speak so instead I said nothing at all. "Don't you agree?" it asked me. "Aren't you just a silly little boy?" I stayed silent once again. I made sure that I looked calm but the hairs on my arms were standing on end. I shut my eyes and let out a strained sigh. "Well then," it continued, as if I had responded with the correct answer. As if I wasn't sitting in the middle of the woods talking to the head of a pig. "You'd better run off and play with the others. They think you're batty. You don't want Ralph to think you're batty, do you? You like Ralph a lot, don't you? And Piggy, and Jack?" The pig smiled as it spoke, as if it already knew the answer to its questions.

I tilted my head up to get a better view. I swatted the flies away and stared into the dead eyes of the pig. Its jaw hung open as it grinned as if I had told a funny joke. I wanted nothing more than to sink into the trees and bushes that surrounded me. To be hidden from the world, only to come out when life was more bearable and easier to manage. "What are you doing out here alone? Aren't you afraid of me?" it asked, shaking me from my thoughts. A shiver rose through my spine and I finally noticed the slightly high pitched voice that the pig contained. It was as if it was echoing off the walls of a cave, even though we were alone in the woods. "There isn't anyone to help you. Only me. And I'm the beast." It said the last sentence so humorously you'd think it was telling me a joke.

I shook my head in reply and finally a few words managed to slip past my lips. "Pig's head on a stick," I mumbled, internally scolding myself for stating the obvious and not asking some type of meaningful question instead. "Fancy thinking the beast was something you could hunt and kill!" said the head. Suddenly my surroundings were filled with snickers. I felt like I was being watched, like I was on stage with a crowd of people inspecting my ever move. "You knew didn't you? I'm part of you? Close, close, close! I'm the reason why it's no go? Why things are what they are?" it asked before cackling again. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath as tears threatened to seap through my eye lids.

"Come now, get back to the others and we'll forget the whole thing." The head said in a mocking tone, making me angry. Angry that once again I'd come face to face with someone who treated me like a child, like a littlun. My head wobbled slightly as I nodded and I partially opened my eyes and stared at the pigs head. It did the same, copying my every move, grinning at me as if we were playing some kind of game that it knew I'd never win. Suddenly the head started to get bigger. It was all around me in seconds and I knew I'd never escape, that there was no where I could go without it finding me. As the head got bigger, I felt myself walking closer to it until I was right in front of it, gazing into its mouth.

It's mouth was dark and I couldn't make out a single shape, just black. And as I stared into it, my thoughts were suddenly broken when a sinister voice began to invade my ears. "I'm warning you. I'm going to get angry. D'you see? You're not wanted! Understand?" The once high pitched voice was now low as if it were growling at me. The head whispered to me in its evil sounding voice, but even then all I heard was screaming. "We are going to have fun on this island! So don't try it on, my poor misguided boy, or else!" and at that moment I noticed that the pigs head was no longer the one talking. Instead it was me. Maybe it was right. Maybe it really is a part of me. "Or else," I continued talking to myself as I leaned toward the mouth of the still growing pigs head, "we shall do you? See? Jack and Roger and Maurice and Robert and Bill and Piggy and Ralph. Do you? See?" Suddenly the head could expand no more and I found myself slipping out of reality. The pig smiling, being the last thing I saw before the world faded to black before my eyes.

Fast Forward (to after Simon found the pilot)

I stumbled through the woods towards the loud yelling of the other boys. It was dark and raining so I ran faster until I tripped over the root of a tree and felt a stinging pain in my ankle. I grasped onto it and let out a silent scream. I looked down at my ankle only to see that it had already started to swell. I tried to stand up, using a tree as support, but the second any weight was put on my foot I collapsed once again. After a few minutes I continued to crawl over to the boys. But as I yelled out their names to get their attention, my voice was drowned out by booming thunder. Cold water chilled me to the bone and dampened the earth to mud making me slip and slide into trees. I kept falling on my face or slipping into bushes until I was completely covered in thick mud. I heard the chanting of the tribe and used what little strength I had left in my arms to drag myself out of the woods and onto the beach.

My head was pounding and I groaned in pain when a few littluns screamed. Suddenly they were all around me. Screaming and hitting me with the blunt ends of their sticks. But my surroundings were fading fast and my senses were taken over by black. Instead of on the beach I was sitting on a couch in a cozy little house. Instead of screaming boys, all I could see was my mother talking to me. Then I was standing above my baby sister, watching her giggle in her crib. Then I saw my father screaming. "You're not wanted!" he yelled. And as soon as the words left his mouth his figure was distorted and turned into the head of a pig. The same words leaving its mouth. "You're not wanted!" And then there was nothing. No beach, no island, no boys, no screaming, no pain, no talking pig heads. Nothing.

They say that before you die, you see your life flash before your eyes.


End file.
